pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelei Kloí
Lorelei Kloi is a Whimsicott from the Port of Albia , an island under Artiphronian rule. She is a shipwright in Aether, and is a character by Teamtempest . Personality Lorelei is very much a "go-get-'em" kind of Pokemon. Despite her grass type, I'm not very "grassy". She's all about the water! If she wasn't so passionate about making ships, she'd would have been a sailor. Being a shipwright has been a goal of hers since she was very little, and she's very passionate about it. Talk to her about ships and she can ramble on for hours on end. Size doesn't mean a thing to her when it comes to making ships. If she can't lift something, she'll have Basil do it for her. She loves eating delicious food and spending time with... Just about anyone! She's very nice to other people, which can often get her into trouble. She tends to get anxious around conflict, because she hates taking sides. Fighting makes her really nervous. That being said, if someone is messing with her or her friends, picking on a weaker Pokemon, or just being an all-around bully, Lorelei can get quite feisty. Growing up around sailors has had it's effect on her. I'm always down for a good old fashion adventure, as long as no one gets hurt! Almost any adventure will do. She often stumbles straight into an adventure without thinking about the consequences. For example, Lorelei knew next to nothing about the Trial of Wisdom, but did it anyways because she wanted to (and perhaps she'd get some money from Alaric for food!). While this can get her into some serious scrapes, she manages to pull through somehow. History Lorelei grew up in the port town of Albia. Her mother was a Bellossom and an Albian native named Cressida. Her father was a Whimsicott named Dmitri traveling sailor originally from Gunjynh. They met when her mother visited Artiphron on her father's trade ship while Dmitri was making a stop, and they fell in love at first sight. Unfortunately, Cressida had to return to Albia and Dmitri had to leave for the next town with his crew. Dmitri promised to write Cressida letters and to marry her as soon as he made his fortune and settle down with her in Albia. Through the years, Dmitri kept his promises, and every couple of months or so, he sends a letter to Cressida telling of his adventures. However, due to his constant moving, Cressida is unable to send a letter back. She could never tell him about their daughter. Though Lorelei never met her father, she inherited his passion for ships. Not only did she grow up with stories of his adventures through his letters that he sent to her mother, but she also helped out with her grandfathers business, now passed down to her uncle and Cressida's brother, and Lorelei's uncle, a Nuzleaf named Ciro. She was an apprentice with Ciro, and learned everything she knows now about ship building from him. At the age of 19, she decided to leave home and try and find her father. She spend months making her own ship in secret, with the help of another family's shipyard. Originally, she intended to leave at night without anyone knowing, but she was caught by Ciro, and the night she got ready to leave, she was met in the shipyard by Ciro, Cressida, and Basil, the shipyard's guard and a lifelong family friend. Ciro tried to forbid her from leaving, but Basil convinced him and Cressida otherwise, promising to accompany her and make sure she was okay. Together, they left for Samudaay, where Dmitri's most recent letter had been from, until a storm blew them far off course. Instead of finding her father, she found Aether. History After Arrival In Mission 1, Lorelei and Basil had just set up in their new (and quite run-down) home. Lorelei ran into town to find some quick work for money when she found the other citizens, who were gathered with Pausanius to take the Trial of Wisdom. Deciding that the other citizens needed her help (and that it would be a good way to earn money, perhaps), she left with them to the Labyrinth. She took the quill, and was sent through the Labyrinth to answer several riddles. The second room offered her all the money and food she needed in exhange for giving up, but Lorelei refused, deciding that helping Aether was more important than that. In the end, she beat the Minotaurus by using her speed, causing him to knock himself out by crashing into the exit door, and obtained the Crest of Wisdom. In Mission 2, Lorelei left home to gather supplies for a ship when she fell asleep at the market. When she returned home, she found everything had been destroyed and Basil had gone off the deep end. His rage scared her off. It wasn't long after that that she fell sick to the disease affecting the Hoshizora Tribe. After recovering a little in the hospital, she overhears the mission Alaric has sent to the people and goes off to face her own shadow. She defeats it, and learns about the Day Everything Changed from Dullahan. Since Amy was taking the Clestial stone, Lorelei faced Gawain. The battle was a slaughter; Lorelei's grass type didn't stand a chance against Gawain's fire. When it seemed that it was hopeless, Basil came to defend her, temporarily conquering his rage. Then, suddenly, Lorelei unlocked her fairy powers (as the celestial stone was returned to the alter) and helped take down Gawain. A few weeks after, the shipyard was fixed and it was business as usual. Lorelei met Amy, Ryoshi , and their new friend Gandra. She and Gandra clicked instantly because of their equal fascination with boats (though Gandra specializes in canoes and Lorelei specializes in sailing ships). Lorelei follows the group to find some hotsprings, but a geizer lands Amy and Ryoshi in river rapids. Using a makeshift surfboard, Ganrda and Lorelei save Amy and Ryoshi. She takes Gandra's offer to learn about canoes and surfing. Category:Artiphron OCs